Bandos contrarios
by Cristy1994
Summary: Dos enemigos íntimos, dos bandos distintos y una guerra.
1. I

**I**

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban con aquello, pero todavía no lograban entender cómo había llegado tan lejos. Era completamente irracional para ella, insensato y descabellado para él. Pero ni ella quería que la respiración entrecortada del chico dejara de acariciar la piel de sus mejillas, ni él dejar de deslizar sus manos por sus muslos y caderas… porque contra todo pronóstico aquella locura se sentía bien, de una forma estúpida e imprudente. La sublime sensación del vello erizándose con cada roce a veces provocaba que entrelazaran las manos sobre la almohada de manera inconsciente, aunque las separaban tan pronto como se daban cuenta de haberlo hecho.

—Esto es solo sexo —había dicho él la primera vez.

—Solo sexo —había respondido ella.

Ambos sabían bien que no debían perder la cordura en aquellos momentos de debilidad. Entre ellos no había cabida para el amor, el simple hecho de pensarlo se sentía equivocado, erróneo. Él era demasiado orgulloso y ella no quería perder la dignidad. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar que terminaran saltando chispas con tanto roce. Fue por eso que ninguno trató de buscar al otro cuando la guerra finalmente estalló… a pesar de que ella se moría por agarrar su mano, a pesar de que él sólo quería comprobar que estuviera bien.

Ambos empuñaron fuertemente sus varitas y lucharon como nunca para tratar de olvidar que se sentían conectados al otro de una manera muy poco sensata. Se concentraron en el olor de la sangre que había sido derramada por doquier, en los gritos desesperados de los que sufrían una herida mortal y en los llantos de los que habían mirado el vacío en los ojos de algún amigo caído en batalla. Se mezclaron en el caos, se unieron al revuelo con la misma imprudencia con la que accedieron a verse aquella primera noche. Ambos temblaban como aquella vez sobre las sábanas mojadas, confundidos y avergonzados por lo absurdo de sus actos.

Porque se suponía que él debía respetar el estatus de sangre, porque ella nunca había imaginado intimar con el enemigo.

Pero a pesar de sus constantes intentos de evitarse, tal y como había pasado tiempo atrás, terminaron encontrándose de nuevo. Draco bajaba de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera, Hermione las subía por el otro lado. Los dos se sintieron al instante, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se cruzaron en medio de aquel caótico y confuso ambiente y los dos sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado para el gentío que huía en todas direcciones a su alrededor.

Él apreció las ondas que había hecho su melena al girarse para mirarlo, ella se quedó clavada en su grisácea y perdida mirada.

Ambos creyeron que aquella sería la última vez que se verían, por lo que se apresuraron a aprovechar ese ínfimo instante en el que, a pesar de estar tan lejos, se sentían envueltos en los brazos del otro. Esta vez sin gemidos, esta vez con dolor. Pero un chispazo violeta pasó lentamente entre ellos, que se negaban a aceptar que aquel segundo eterno tenía que acabar. Aquel segundo de gracia que les había concedido un último momento para recordar lo que habían vivido juntos y en secreto.

Un chispazo violeta que les devolvió a la realidad, haciéndoles entender que, aunque habían logrado dominar las batallas libradas en la cama, aquella guerra era otra muy diferente. Y había que ganarla.

Por eso ella volvió a girarse para seguir con su camino, por eso él hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria.

Porque estaban en bandos contrarios, porque luchaban en ejércitos opuestos… tan opuestos e incompatibles como ellos mismos.

Ambos creyeron que aquel día sería la última vez que se vieran. Ambos lo dieron por sentado.

Los dos se equivocaban.


	2. II

**NA : **Un textito rápido para terminar este two shots de una vez :)

 **II**

Las heridas de su cuerpo habían sanado con el tiempo, pero las del corazón todavía seguían abiertas, y sangraban. Sangraban tanto que Hermione no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de encogerse de vez en cuando, cuando la abertura en su pecho empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente sin avisar. Había logrado controlar sus emociones de cara a la gente. Nadie más que ellos sabía lo que había pasado en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones, pero la tortura que suponía tener que escuchar su nombre era tal que a veces necesitaba tomar una bocanada de aire para no ahogarse.

—No puedo creer que lo hayan absuelto de todos los cargos —escuchó decir a Ron en la distancia.

Su amigo nunca había entendido el porqué de su insistencia a Harry para que testificara a su favor, pero ella no necesitaba que nadie comprendiera sus motivos. Lo único que quería la mayor parte del tiempo era que la dejaran sola para poder hundir la cara en la almohada y ponerse a llorar. Era bueno escuchar que no iría a Azkaban, pero saber que no volvería a verlo era demasiado doloroso. Porque tenía la certeza de que después de todo aquello optaría por desaparecer del mundo mágico, por ocultarse en algún lugar alejado hasta que, tal vez algún día, su traición al bando de los buenos quedara olvidado en el fondo del recuerdo de las personas.

Al menos eso era lo más sensato para alguien en su situación. Y aunque todavía no sabía qué era lo mejor para ella misma, al parecer Harry sí.

A pesar de su rotunda negativa inicial la obligó a volver a Hogwarts alegando que sería bueno para ella. Hermione quiso oponerse con más firmeza pero sentía que no quedaba fuerza suficiente en ella para resistirse a la insistencia de su amigo.

Volvió. Tomó sus libros y volvió. Jamás se imaginó que caminaría de nuevo por sus pasillos, al menos no tan pronto… pero ahí estaba, arrastrando los pies por el suelo que había recogido la sangre de cientos de inocentes. Casi podía oír el eco de la muerte retumbando en las paredes, los gritos y el dolor del que habían sido testigos aquellos muros.

Se secó una rebelde lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos y sorbió por la nariz mientras notaba cómo el subir y bajar de sus hombros comenzaba a intensificarse con los recuerdos que habían empezado a agolparse en su cabeza. Era duro, pero al menos aquella vez no tenía que disimular. Era el primer día y apenas un puñado de personas había decidido volver a la escuela. Dudaba que fuera a aumentar el número con el paso de las semanas. Hacía falta mucho más tiempo que ese para superar tantas pérdidas.

Hermione suspiró y siguió caminando con la vista fija en sus zapatos. A pesar de que sus pasos era lo único que había escuchado aquella mañana, el sonido de un par más llamó su atención al doblar la esquina. Sintió morir tan pronto como levantó la mirada del suelo.

El dolor de su pecho volvió con la ilusión de su silueta. Dejó que doliera un poco más antes de cerrar los ojos por necesidad. No necesitaba hacerse más daño del que ya sentía. Los apretó un poco más y negó levemente con la cabeza. Él no estaba allí, no tenía sentido que lo estuviera. Solo volvió a abrirlos cuando estuvo segura de haberse convencido de ello... pero cuando lo hizo él seguía allí, al otro lado del pasillo, mirándola de una forma que no podía ser inventada.

Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a inundar sus ojos, su corazón ahora latía tras sus orejas y su cuerpo, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, decidió empezar a moverse en su dirección. Al principio fueron solo un par de inseguros pasos, pero después se dejó llevar hasta sus brazos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él, pero cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el suyo sintió sus fornidos brazos rodeándola con fuerza. Apoyó la frente contra su cuello y permitió que inhalara el aroma de su cabello mientras ella respiraba profundamente el olor de su piel. No lo había olvidado en todo ese tiempo, tampoco cómo se sentía estar entre sus brazos.

Draco la apretó contra él antes de deslizar una mano a su nuca y enredar los dedos en su pelo. Cerró el puño con fuerza y ella sintió cómo tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás. Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y fue como si no hubieran dejado de hacerlo nunca.

—Has vuelto —logró susurrar ella. Él liberó su cabello y pasó los dedos por sus mojadas y coloradas mejillas.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —respondió con un hilo de voz. Luego acercó el rostro al suyo y posó los labios contra los de ella antes de besarlos de nuevo. Ella tomó su rostro entre las manos apasionadamente y se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca de él.

Sentía que volvía a tenerlo. No, ahora lo tenía un poco más que antes y algo le decía que él sentía lo mismo. Ya no tenían forma de librarse de los sentimientos que tenían a flor de piel, estaba claro que después de todo no había marcha atrás. Y lo sabían. Ya no tenían que fingir.


End file.
